Domestic Bliss
by hannahfftry1
Summary: A series of unconnected on shots, where things are all good for Robert and Aaron (I can dream, right?) Chapter 9 up June 19th
1. Kitchen

Robert woke alone, feeling a little annoyed at the empty space next to him. He liked waking up next to Aaron, but Aaron tended to be up early, especially when he was working. With a sigh, Robert got up and got dressed, intending to find him. Downstairs, he found him in the kitchen, standing next to the counter, buttering some toast and already dressed. Shame. He walked over to Aaron and put his hands on his hips, standing right behind him, pulling him close.

"You didn't wake me," he murmured into Aaron's neck before pressing his lips lightly to his skin.

"Didn't want to," he said. The truth was he enjoyed watching Robert sleep far too much to disturb him. It was a luxury he'd never really had the time to appreciate before. Robert moved so one of his hands could run through Aaron's hair, still damp.

"You've had a shower," he said quietly, breathing in the familiar scent of his soap on his skin.

"That all right with you?" Aaron said.

"I'd have preferred it if I'd have joined you," Robert said, making them both laugh. "Please wake me up tomorrow."

"Fine," Aaron said. "Oh God," he added as Robert tightly gripped his hips, pushing himself against Aaron's arse. "Anyone could walk in," Aaron said, not moving an inch away from Robert. His hands and touch were far too welcome on his skin for him to willingly move, despite the fact he could feel himself getting hard. It would be so embarrassing were his mum to come in, but he couldn't quite bring himself to stop.

"I don't care," Robert said, his breath whispering across Aaron's skin as he kissed his neck. "You've no idea how badly I want you."

"Oh, I do," Aaron said, voice low, making Robert smile. His palm cupped Aaron through the front of his jeans and he groaned loudly, head tipping back.

"Careful," Robert whispered into his ear. "Don't want to ask for attention, do we?"

"You know we both have to be at work," Aaron said, swallowing against the lump in his throat. "We don't have time to…"

"No," Robert said. "I know that. But I want you to be thinking of me all day. When you're stuck at work, I want you to remember what my hands can do to you. What'll happen later when I've got you in bed, all to myself." Aaron let out a noise halfway between a sigh and a groan, making Robert smile. He loved getting him worked up like this. The anticipation made it all the sweeter when they finally did have time and could be alone and they both knew that.

Robert made sure to grind himself against Aaron hard, when they heard footsteps on the stairs, hurrying to the kitchen. Robert didn't quite care enough to stop kissing Aaron's neck.

"God, do you two ever keep your hands off each other?" Liv said as she entered the room, scowling at them both as they sprang apart.

"No," Robert said shortly. He was too happy to care what she thought of them. "I'll see you later." Even with company, he kissed Aaron briefly in parting, leaving him smiling in the kitchen as Robert went off to work.

"Is he always here?" Liv asked.

"Yeah," Aaron said firmly. "Because I want him here."

"That's me told then, isn't it?" she said, rolling her eyes at the kitchen table.

"It doesn't mean that I don't want you around, Liv." She caught his eye and said nothing, but nodded slightly in acceptance.


	2. Dinner at the Woolpack

"Barely recognised you without Robert attached to your hip," Charity said, smiling at him as she delivered Aaron's dinner to the table.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny," Aaron said, rolling his eyes. He wouldn't admit it, but he was missing Robert's presence. He hadn't seen him all day, and while that wasn't unusual, Robert hadn't text him either. Aaron knew it was a long meeting for a contact with the haulage company, but he missed him. Then wondered if he was being pathetic, because it was one day. He could survive without Robert for one day, surely.

He picked at his chips, not really fancying them as much as he'd thought. Aaron looked up when someone stole one off his plate. Robert stood smiling at him for a moment before sitting down next to him.

"I thought you said your meeting was running long?" Aaron asked, unable to help how much brighter he felt with Robert sitting opposite him. He was home a good hour earlier than he'd expected.

"Yeah, well… I wasn't feeling it," Robert said, stealing another of Aaron's chips.

"You walked out on a meeting?" Aaron asked. "You?"

"I didn't walk out," Robert said. "I got the deal, just declined drinks afterwards. Cause I'd rather be here with you."

Aaron smiled at him, his eyes full of that beautiful unguarded joy that Robert so rarely saw, and treasured every moment of. "Right, you're ordering your own food," Aaron said. "Stop nicking stuff off my plate."

"You love it," Robert said, that cheeky grin on his face. Aaron would rather have bitten his own tongue off than admit it, but he did love it. How easy it was, how they managed to be together in public. Even after everything. Robert went up to the bar to order and Aaron watched him, eyeing him up in that leather jacket and those jeans that definitely showed him off perfectly. Aaron sighed as he let his eyes wander over Robert's figure. It was a novelty that had not worn off, being allowed to look at him.

Robert looked back over his shoulder, feeling Aaron's eyes on him. He smiled to himself, enjoying Aaron's gaze, before turning back to the bar. Aaron looked into his pint until Robert came back to the table. "Liking what you see?" Robert teased.

"Maybe," Aaron said. Then he changed the subject. "Seriously, how'd it go today?"

"Boring," Robert said with a sigh. "They wanted to sign, just trying to draw it out for as long as possible. Spectacularly annoying." He took a drink of his pint before carrying on. "I know Nicola didn't want me here, but it seems she has no problem sending me on these meetings far away from home."

"You know you enjoy it," Aaron said.

"Mm," Robert agreed. "I do. Just not the two hour drive back home." Aaron felt slightly uncomfortable. He wasn't used to being needed like this, being wanted so openly. It wasn't unpleasant, just unusual. "And how's the fourteen year old hurricane been today?"

"Liv's with Gabby, doing "homework."" Aaron rolled his eyes at how likely he thought that was. Robert chuckled in agreement. Not very likely. "I'll call her when we've eaten," Aaron said. "Try not to let her ruin the day. You're staying here tonight?"

"I was planning on it," Robert said. He usually did these days, but one of them always checked.

"Good," Aaron said, smiling slightly. "I like it when you're here," he admitted. Robert caught his eyes and loved how that made his heart leap, Aaron saying what he really felt. He leaned forward, close, intending to kiss him.

"We're in public," Aaron reminded him, backing away just an inch or two.

"So what?" Robert said, not moving away. "I'm not married, we're not hiding and I don't care who's watching. Do you?" Robert waited, hoping Aaron would move and kiss him. He did, inclining his head slightly in agreement before he closed the gap between them. It was a soft, sweet kiss, their lips brushing so gently that for a moment they both forgot everyone in the pub who could be watching them. They didn't matter. Aaron found a hand on the back of Robert's head, pulling him closer, wanting more.

"Public, remember," Robert whispered across his lips. Not that he objected, but he knew Aaron would.

"Yeah," Aaron said, backing off. He was still smiling when Charity put the second plate down ten minutes later. He couldn't help himself.


	3. Privacy

"Clearly owning your own business has some perks," Robert said, pulling Aaron into a deep kiss. It was the middle of the day and they both had an hour before they had to be back at work. And an empty house, as Vic was at the pub and Adam keeping an eye on the scrap yard. It reminded them both of them sneaking around, back when they'd been so desperate to have each other that common sense had gone out the window. As long as they had somewhere private and they could be alone, nothing else had mattered. Aaron let Robert push him against the wall, as his hands found the zip of Aaron's hoodie, getting rid of it quickly, dropping it on the floor. Robert's palms stroked his chest through the thin fabric of his T shirt, reveling in the heat of his skin.

They fumbled together, hands slipping under clothes impatiently, Robert pushing Aaron onto the sofa, covering his body with his own. Aaron slid his hands down Robert's back, until they pressed against his arse, pushing both of their bodies together deliciously. Robert groaned in Aaron's ear before sucking the skin of his neck gently, not enough to mark, just enough for Aaron to feel it.

They both heard the rattling of keys in the lock and Aaron moved his hands away from Robert's skin, pulling his shirt back into place before the door opened. Victoria came in and Robert shifted uncomfortably, guessing that Aaron wouldn't want an audience.

"Don't you dare move," Aaron said under his breath, almost a growl. He was enjoying Robert's body against his far too much to let him go. The weight of him on top of him felt wonderful. Robert's eyes lit up, loving how much Aaron wanted him, especially when Aaron's fingers gripped his hips tightly, keeping him exactly where he was.

"Oh!" Victoria said in surprise, seeing them both. Then she smiled, as both men looked at her, clearly in a compromising position.

"We're a bit busy here," Robert said pointedly as she kept looking at them, her mouth slightly open. "You want to leave?"

Victoria shook her head, bringing herself out of her daze. "Oh, don't mind me," she said, heading into the kitchen, ignoring both men on the sofa. "Just need my phone charger, I'll be gone in two minutes."

"Good." They both heard her rummaging in the kitchen and Robert was starting to lose his patience.

"You're meant to be at work, Vic," Robert said, calling after her. "And the door should be locked," he added, grumbling.

"Can you not wait five minutes?" Aaron asked. "God, you're impatient."

"I can't help how badly I want you." Aaron grinned, pulling him into another kiss, a hand wrapped around his neck, keeping him right where he wanted him.

"Right, I'm going," Victoria called.

"Lock the door, Vic," Robert said.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, walking out. Robert kissed him, deeply, picking up where they'd left off. That was until Aaron twisted his head away.

"What?"

"Move in with me," Aaron whispered. There was a pause as Robert absorbed those words, words he never thought Aaron would say to him.

"You serious?"

"Yeah," Aaron said. "I am."

"D'you… mean over the pub, or…"

"Or," Aaron said, smiling slightly. "Definitely the or. We'd have to have Liv, but…"

"I know," Robert said. "I wouldn't ask you to leave her."

"I love you for that." Aaron kissed him lightly. "Shall we go upstairs? God forbid Adam walks in."

"Oh, no," Robert said, trying to shy away from that mental image. "Yeah, upstairs." Aaron laughed, pushing Robert off him before they both hurried to the bedroom.


	4. Breakfast

**So for this one imagine, Liv, Robert and Aaron are living together. Happily for the most part!**

* * *

Robert woke to Aaron nuzzling into his neck, kissing him in that lazy soft way he usually did in the mornings. Smiling, still with his eyes closed, Robert lifted his head slightly and Aaron laughed against his skin, still kissing his neck.

"Morning," Aaron whispered before kissing his lips deeply. Robert groaned with want. Even after all this time, he never got used to how Aaron made him feel. He thought it would have worn off by now, but it most certainly hadn't. How was it possible that with every kiss he wanted more? He'd never felt that way before, with a man or a woman. They were enjoying themselves, wandering hands and exploring mouths when Robert's eyes fell open, settling on the clock on the bedside table.

"Oh shit!" Robert said, getting out of bed like he'd been electrocuted. Aaron looked at him in surprise. "The time, Aaron," he said. For the first time Aaron glanced at the clock. Five past eight.

"Shit," he echoed, following Robert's lead, throwing on whatever clothes they could find. They'd over slept by about an hour. Robert being decent first, he hurried to Liv's room and knocked on her closed door.

"Liv!"

"…What?" she groaned slowly, clearly just having been woken up by Robert's shout.

"Get up now, you have to be in school," Robert said in a voice that clearly wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Fine," she said, too tired to argue.

"Quickly, we're late," Robert said.

"I'm moving," she grumbled. Robert left her to it, going into the kitchen where Aaron was putting bread in the toaster.

"We're going to be so late," Robert said under his breath.

"Why didn't we set the alarm?" Aaron said, getting the orange juice out of the fridge. No time to make coffee.

"We were rather… distracted last night," Robert said, his eyes catching Aaron's warmly for a moment. "Don't you remember?"

Aaron looked away from him, unable to cope with the intense look in Robert's eyes. At least when they were busy elsewhere. "Where are my bloody car keys?" Robert said to himself. They weren't hanging on the hook by the door where he usually left them. He went in search of them as Aaron wondered what was taking his sister so long.

"Hurry up, Liv!" Aaron shouted. "We're really late."

"Who's fault is that?" she asked, appearing in the kitchen still brushing her hair.

"It's not our fault," Robert said.

"You could set an alarm too," Aaron said bitterly. "Especially when you've got exams." Aaron put the toast on a plate, dropping it on the table.

"You do know we share a bedroom wall?" Liv said, trying to move the focus off of her. "Sorry if I was too distracted drowning you two out to set the clock."

Robert stopped looking for his keys, torn between horror that Liv had overheard them and amusement at Aaron's red face. He'd never seen Aaron quite this embarrassed before. Liv smiled as if in success that she'd got under his skin. "Here's an idea, if you want me to sleep before my exams, keep your hands off each other."

"In the bedroom," Aaron said, trying to stop his sister from saying anything else.

"What?!" Both Liv and Robert said at once, staring at Aaron like he'd lost his mind.

"Your car keys," Aaron said. "Bedside table."

"Thanks," Robert said, leaving the kitchen briefly.

"Liv…"

"No, I'm not talking about it," she said succinctly, guessing where Aaron was going. "Though you could buy me a better pair of headphones."

"Fine," Aaron said, figuring that was easier than a long drawn out awkward conversation. "Eat. You need to have breakfast."

"I've missed the bus," Liv said. "It wouldn't be the end of the world if I missed one little exam, would it?"

"Not a chance," Aaron said darkly.

"Why d'you think I've been looking for my car keys like a man possessed?" Robert said, coming back into the kitchen and pinching half a slice of toast.

"Oh, I don't know," Liv said. "You're so attached to your car that you just can't do a second without it?"

"No, no, that'd be your brother," Robert countered, smirking at her. "A year since he wrecked my marriage and I still can't get him out of my system." He caught Aaron's eyes, the feeling there quite clear, though they didn't have the time to do anything about it right now.

"Oh God," Liv said scowling at the pair of them as she got up and picked up her school bag.

"Geography this morning," Robert said as Liv picked up the wrong revision book.

"You know what exams she's got?" Aaron asked, frowning at him.

"I do pay attention," Robert said. "Even when you think I'm not listening." Aaron smiled at him, a small unguarded smile that Robert adored.

"Can't you take me?" Liv asked her brother.

"Nope," he said. "You're stuck with Robert. I've got a delivery at the scrap yard. Can't miss it."

"Speaking of, we really need to get moving," Robert said, looking at his watch. "Or you will miss your exam." Liv didn't argue, picking up the last slice of toast.

"I can eat this in the car, right?" she said. Robert winced at the thought of toast crumbs over his car but said nothing. Liv grinned, knowing she'd got to him before leaving the house. Robert, keys in hand turned on the doorstep to face his boyfriend.

"Love you," Robert said quietly. They were still new enough that the words carried meaning, not yet having fallen into a routine and Aaron smiled at them.

"Love you too," he said, kissing him softly. "Text me when she's at school."

"I will." Robert kissed him, slowly, almost seductively, fingers caressing his face in a way which really was too intimate for a goodbye kiss.

"Er… Exam?" Liv shouted from the front seat of the car. "You know, I could always skip it."

"Bye," Robert said under his breath, giving Aaron a last parting kiss. Aaron watched them drive off, sure that both of them were enjoying verbally sparring with the other. He couldn't dwell on that for long because his phone rang. Adam, obviously asking where he'd got to. Well, attractive as the prospect was, he couldn't sit and think about Robert all day.


	5. Jealous

"Right, we're going into town to celebrate," Robert said, smiling at Aaron as he walked into the back room of the pub.

"Celebrate what?" he asked.

"My divorce," he said, holding up a sheet of paper. "Finalised today."

"You were married?" Liv asked from the sofa. He hadn't seen her sitting there.

"Yes," he said, not really fancying getting into it right now.

"To a woman?" Liv asked.

"Yes." Robert ignored her and turned back to Aaron. "Come on, we could go into town, away from here. Get a taxi back."

"Sounds great," Aaron admitted. Away from Emmerdale where they could just be them. In fact it sounded perfect.

"How long were you married before you decided sleeping with men was more your style?" Liv asked from the sofa. Both Aaron and Robert took in deep steadying breaths, neither wanting to answer that question.

"I'll book a taxi for eight?" Robert said.

"Yeah," Aaron replied. "Great." Robert smiled at him before leaving as quickly as he came, not wanting to field awkward questions from Aaron's little sister.

"So…?" Liv asked, looking at the door Robert had vanished through. "How long was he married?"

"A little over a year," Aaron said, feeling like he couldn't ignore the question outright.

"So…" She had that smile on her face, like she'd discovered something she could use. Some information for a rainy day.

"We're not going there," Aaron said.

"Were you sleeping with him while he was married?"

"Liv!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Liv, drop it."

"Fine," she said. "Just don't try giving me a lecture about morals some point down the line." Aaron sighed and closed his eyes, moral high ground well and truly lost.

* * *

"I'll get the next round in." Aaron watched as Robert went to the bar, admiring his figure. But it didn't take him long to realise he wasn't the only one eyeing him up. A brunette woman approached him from the other end of the bar. Aaron watched, fighting the uncomfortable pang of jealousy he felt. Just because the woman was interested didn't mean Robert was. And then he smiled, that typical Robert smile when he could see something he wanted. Aaron's blood started to run cold. If he could look like that at a stranger when Aaron was just across the room, what would be happening if Aaron was nowhere to be found?

The woman touched Robert's arm and Aaron fought the urge to walk out so he wouldn't have to see any more. Then he saw Robert take a step backwards, away from the woman and felt his heart start to beat again. Both of them looked towards him for a moment, and Aaron knew he was telling this woman exactly what was going on. Aaron let out the breath he'd been holding, wondering if he'd always feel like this when it came to Robert. Scared he was going to lose him. And jealous. God, seeing that woman touch him… yeah, he was jealous. Even if he didn't like to admit it to himself.

* * *

Robert stood at the bar, trying to get the barman's attention when a beautiful brunette came up to him, smiling, her eyes running over his figure in a very obvious way. Robert couldn't help the smile on his face. It felt good to be looked at like that, even though he wouldn't do anything about it. She wore a tiny dress and it was clear from the look in her eyes that she was trying it on with him.

"Hi," she said, batting her eyelashes at him. "D'you want to buy me a drink?"

"Tempting, but no," Robert said. "I'm with someone," he said, still smiling at her.

"Oh," she said, still not moving away from him. "Buy me a drink anyway?" Her hand rested on his forearm for a moment, letting her fingertips trail over him before Robert backed up a step, stopping the touch.

"Can't," he said easily. "Two pints please," he added to the barman as he finally got served.

"What's a girl got to do around here to get a drink?" she asked, still trying her luck and pouting prettily.

"Well, you see that man sitting in the corner there?" Robert asked, pointing in Aaron's direction. She turned and looked at him before returning to Robert. "He's my boyfriend, so you might want to try someone else."

She looked him up and down one last time, shoulders slumping. "Damn shame," she said before leaving. Robert carried their drinks back to Aaron and he could feel the anger almost coming off of him in waves.

"Should I leave?" Aaron said, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "Leave you to it? Seemed to be having a good enough time without me."

"Don't be like that," Robert said. "Aaron, I can't help it if people want to look at me."

"Mm," Aaron said, still unhappy.

"I'll always be going home with you, though."

"I just… I don't like sharing you. I've done enough of that, Robert."

"I know," Robert said. He leaned towards him and kissed him. "Don't get jealous," he whispered against Aaron's lips before kissing him again. Though Robert couldn't deny a little jealousy from Aaron was definitely a turn on.

"How about we don't go home tonight," Aaron suggested. "Get a hotel room somewhere. Celebrate your divorce properly." Robert smiled at him, loving that idea. No chance of anyone overhearing them, not hiding away. No interruptions.

"I love that idea," Robert said, taking a sip of his pint.

"Yeah?" Aaron asked, needing the reassurance.

"Yeah." Robert smirked at him and Aaron's heart skipped a beat. That look on his face, God sometimes Aaron thought he'd do anything for Robert to keep looking at him like that.

* * *

"You should get jealous more often," Robert said in the morning.

"Mm?" Aaron was still drowsy from booze and a night drunk on Robert, so he couldn't quite wrap his mind around the words yet. "God, what time is it?"

"Mm, not exactly what I was thinking," Robert said quietly. "Half seven."

"Hang on." Aaron reached for the bedside table, picking up his phone.

"Who're you calling?"

"Mum," Aaron said.

"Okay, definitely not what I was thinking," Robert said under his breath. He moved to get out of bed, their enjoyable evening feeling like a distant memory now, but was stopped by Aaron's hand on his chest.

"Five minutes," he mouthed. Robert's eyes lit up, clearly their "celebrating" wasn't over yet. He lay back in bed as Aaron started speaking.

"Hi, yeah listen, can you get Liv off to school?" Robert watched, slightly interested as to Chas's reaction. "I don't know when I'll be home. Later," Aaron said. "Thanks. Bye." He put the phone down and turned to Robert.

"We've got a few hours yet, haven't we?" Aaron said quietly, rolling on top of Robert.

"Mm," he agreed. Aaron dipped his head and kissed him, deeply, loving the taste of him. "I can think of a brilliant way to fill a few hours," Robert murmured.

"And what might that be?" Aaron grinned broadly at him before Robert pulled him into another kiss.


	6. Broken Down

Aaron drove, looking for Robert. Apparently he was somewhere on this road. Another few minutes and he'd have pulled over, calling him to check where he was, then he saw the car, tight against the hedge. Robert was leaning against the door, watching him park, then get out of the car.

"You are winding me up, right?" Aaron said, watching his boyfriend who seemed to be looking smug as he walked towards him.

"Hi," Robert said, but Aaron shook his head.

"Before I even start, has it seriously broken down, or are you just trying to get me out here alone?"

"It's an idea," Robert said, smiling at him. "No, the car really won't start this time."

"I just know it's a lie you like to use," Aaron said.

"Only a lie I used to meet you when nothing else worked." Robert threw him the keys quickly. "We no longer have to do that. Try it if you don't believe me."

"All right, I'll take your word for it," Aaron said, smiling slightly. "No one else would."

"The engine just cut out," Robert said.

"So, you've lost your touch and couldn't fix it yourself?" Aaron said.

"Well, not with my bare hands, no" Robert said. "I'm hoping there's a toolbox in your car."

"I'm not stupid, Robert," he said, opening the bonnet of the car and giving it a quick look over. "You do know I'm not a mechanic any more, don't you?"

"Really? I wondered what the scrap yard was for all this time," Robert said sarcastically. "Look, I'd rather see you than be ripped off by whoever's working for Debbie these days. Or, God forbid call Cain and get a lecture about leaving his nephew alone."

Aaron couldn't argue with his logic, but also he liked Robert calling him. He liked being needed by Robert. For more than the stupid car too. Two minutes later Robert broke his concentration.

"Ever think that maybe I just like seeing you bent over the bonnet of my car," Robert teased.

Aaron straightened up at that, unable to tear his gaze away from Robert's beautiful eyes.

"If you want it fixed some time before it gets dark, shut up." Aaron couldn't help the smile that stayed on his face though, as he looked at the engine. After a minute of two he went to his own car, grabbing the toolbox.

"You can fix it?" Robert asked.

"Course I can," Aaron said easily. "Where's your faith in me?" Robert smiled at him as Aaron got to work, couldn't help it.

Twenty minutes later Aaron told Robert to try the engine. He did, and it came to life.

"Thanks," Robert said, turning it off and getting out of the drivers seat as Aaron shut the bonnet of the car.

"What?" Aaron asked as Robert kept looking at him, unable to read the look on his face.

"Just remembering," Robert said. It wasn't the same stretch of road he'd first kissed Aaron, but it still reminded him. Nearly two years ago now, how badly he'd been fighting the urge for days, weeks even to feel Aaron's lips against his own, before finally giving in to temptation.

"You better not be changing the past," Aaron warned him. "The first time, you kissed me then raced off because you couldn't handle it."

"I choose to look at it from the other side," Robert said. "I wanted you so badly that I just couldn't resist you, even though I knew I should." Aaron shook his head. "Knew you'd cause me nothing but trouble, even then. Still couldn't stop myself." Aaron moved closer to him and kissed him, hands tight on his waist, keeping his body as close as possible.

"God, I love you," Aaron said under his breath, almost to himself before kissing him again, one of his hands in Robert's hair, gripping tightly, the need for him desperate. Robert felt almost high from those words, whispered across his own lips. He'd waited so long to hear Aaron say those words that they always made his heart jump. Robert moaned into Aaron's mouth as the kiss turned much more passionate, Robert's palms sliding down to Aaron's arse, holding him tight. Too much longer and they'd lose their heads completely, ending up having sex in the back of the car.

They broke apart when they heard a car coming, both of them returning to their senses, though both of their chests were struggling to get breath back into their lungs. Once the car had passed, Aaron looked at Robert, a good three paces away from him.

"Your car's fixed. We should go home," he said.

"Yeah," Robert said, smoothing down his blonde hair which Aaron's fingers had messed up. "Yeah, we should. Don't want to, but we should."

"Later," Aaron promised. Robert smiled at him, watching him bite his lip as he got into his own car, driving off.

"God, what do you do to me, Aaron?" Robert said to himself on the empty roadside. He got in his car and turned the ignition on, following after Aaron. He couldn't wait for tonight.


	7. Scars

**This is not as light and happy as the previous chapters, but still very much Robron. Trigger warning for self harm mentioned here. Inspired by the weather lately!**

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon and Robert sat on the sofa watching a mindless football game while Liv sat at the kitchen table doing the bare minimum of homework to get by tomorrow at school. They both looked at the window as the heavens opened so hard the rain rattled the windows.

"Aaron's going to be drenched when he gets home," Robert said, still watching the rain. He'd gone to the shop to pick up some milk and a few other bits and pieces. When he'd left it'd been blazing sunshine, pushing twenty five degrees, warmer than it usually ever got in Emmerdale. Even Aaron had foregone his usual long sleeved shirt in favour of a T shirt, ignoring the fact that it made some of his scars visible. Too damn hot to care. Not now.

It'd been lashing down for a good five minutes, when the back door opened and Aaron hurried in.

"Swim here?" Robert asked, smiling as a dripping Aaron appeared in the doorway.

"What the hell happened to the weather?" Aaron asked, stripping his T shirt off and throwing the sodden garment to the floor.

"Oh, my God," Liv said under her breath. Aaron and Robert both realised at the same moment what had happened. Liv was staring at her brother, shirtless, open mouthed. She'd never seen the scars before and it'd clearly shocked her.

"Sorry," Aaron said, backing out of the room. "I didn't think." He raced upstairs, backing away from his sisters gaze, leaving Robert and Liv alone. Her usual sarcastic retorting self seemed to have vanished and she stared at the space where her brother had vanished.

"Liv, it's all right," Robert said quietly, watching her.

"But…"

"It's okay," Robert repeated, walking over to her, trying to reassure her.

"I knew he hurt himself, but…"

"I know it's a shock," Robert said quietly. "To see it like that." He knew that perfectly well because when Aaron had shown him, he'd felt like all the air had gone out of him. The first time he'd seen how bad it'd got, when he'd been lying in hospital, it'd appalled him.

"He… Aaron's not still doing it?" Liv asked. At this moment in time, she looked really young, shock and fear making her eyes wide.

"Not since he told the truth about Gordon," Robert said gently.

"Okay," Liv said, nodding. "Will you tell me?" she asked.

"Tell you what?"

"If he starts cutting again," Liv said. "Aaron won't talk to me about it, will you?"

Robert debated with himself for a moment. "Okay," he agreed. "But I don't think its something you have to worry about, Liv."

"No?"

"He's… now he's not hiding anything, he isn't turning it on himself to cope any more."

"Okay," Liv said. They lapsed into silence and Robert knew he wanted to leave to check on Aaron but was worried about leaving Liv on her own.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah," she said, shrugging and looking at her books. "Don't need a babysitter." Assuming that her shock was wearing off because of her return to normality, Robert left her and went upstairs. He found Aaron with a fresh shirt on, perched on the edge of the bed.

"I didn't mean to scare her," Aaron said as Robert sat next to him. "I just… forgot."

"That's good," Robert said sincerely. He felt surprised, but pleased, that Aaron was able to forget in the first place. Even briefly.

"What d'you think when you look at me?" Aaron asked, taking him by surprise. "When you see… everything I did to myself."

Robert sighed, his mind trying to think of how to frame the way he felt. If he said the wrong thing, he knew Aaron would take it badly very quickly. "Aaron, it's not the first thing I see when I look at you, it never was. I see you. The strongest person I know." Aaron scoffed. "I see that you're still here," Robert said quietly. "That where other people would have fallen apart, you're still here, with me." Robert kissed him softly, a gentle reassuring kiss. "I said last year that if I lost you… I couldn't handle it. I now feel that a hundred times more than I did then. I wouldn't be able to cope."

"When you were shot," Aaron started, wanting to somehow let Robert see how it affected him. "I hated you at the time. Part of me was glad that you could be gone. That you wouldn't hurt me any more.

"I hope there's a "but" coming somewhere here?" Robert said, not liking the thought of Aaron hating him, even though it'd been deserved at the time.

"But…" Aaron said, smiling at him slightly. "Then I saw you lying in a coma…"

"You were at the hospital?" Robert asked. He hadn't known that.

"Yeah," Aaron said. "I had to see you. Didn't know if you were alive or dead and at the time… I was pretending I didn't care. I thought… God, you could die here. And you'd never be able to hurt me again. And then I thought… oh God. You'd never be _able_ to hurt me again." The second time he said it, it was as if his entire voice had changed. Softer, as if the thought of Robert gone was one he couldn't cope with. Good, Robert thought to himself. Because that was exactly how he felt about Aaron. Aaron put his fingertips to the exact spot Robert had been shot, not needing to see it to know where the bullet had marked him.

"Liv's fine," Robert said, bringing the conversation back to the subject in hand.

"I didn't mean…" Aaron sighed heavily, giving up because he couldn't find the words. He leaned towards Robert and kissed him. "Lets go downstairs. You're missing the footie."

"Sure?" Robert asked, wanting to check he was okay.

"Yeah. Thanks." Robert knew that he meant for more than today, and he smiled at his boyfriend.


	8. Sleep

Robert walked into the back room of the pub, looking for Aaron. It was early in the afternoon and he wasn't at work, or answering his phone. Robert drew in a breath to call his name when he saw Aaron. He was lying on the sofa, asleep. Robert walked in front of him, watching him for a minute, looking so peaceful. He knew perfectly well that Aaron hadn't slept last night, he'd tossed and turned and when he'd finally drifted off, it hadn't taken long for a nightmare to wake him.

He was very reluctant to wake him up, now that he seemed to be finally finding some decent rest. Aaron didn't sleep well. Robert had asked on more than one occasion if he was part of the problem, if he'd prefer Robert to sleep at Victoria's. Aaron had emphatically said no, that it helped to have Robert next to him, which had warmed Robert's heart.

But now, he just watched him sleep, the easy breathing, the lines on his forehead relaxed. Just watching him Robert felt the ache to touch him, in fact his hand was halfway to Aaron's hair, planning on stroking it before he made the conscious thought to drop his palm. It wasn't fair to wake him, just because Robert felt the need to touch him.

Unable and unwilling to fight the urge any longer, he needed to tell Aaron something, whether he was awake to know it or not. "I love you," he whispered, so quietly that it had no chance of disturbing him. The last thing he wanted was to rob Aaron of his so desperately needed sleep.

He straightened up and saw Chas watching him from the doorway and the warm feeling at seeing his boyfriend sleeping peacefully vanished instantly, replaced by a cold finger of dread against his spine. Historically, he and Chas didn't get on, though things had been better lately. Robert got up and closed the door quietly, leaving Aaron alone.

"What?" he asked bluntly, staring at her. He didn't like being watched like that, even if it were an accident and she'd just been passing.

"Easy, I'm not having a go," Chas said, lifting her hands in mock surrender. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine," Robert said shortly. "Look, can you leave him be for a bit? He needs his sleep."

"Is he not sleeping at night?" she asked, concerned.

"Not well," Robert admitted. He sighed heavily before turning towards the door.

"Just… treat him right," Chas said. "That's all I want."

"Chas… I know you remember last year and… how I was," he shook his head briefly. "But it isn't like that any more. I've seen Aaron as a lot more than that for months now. And I think you know that. You'd never let me stay overnight otherwise."

"Like I could stop Aaron if that's what he wanted," Chas said, rolling her eyes. Robert smiled slightly, seeing her point.

"I should go," Robert said. Chas didn't stop him as he left the pub, watching as the door closed.

* * *

Two hours later, Aaron was still sleeping. In a lull, Chas went into the back room and sat at the kitchen table, quietly doing the books while Charity kept an eye on the bar. Every now and then she looked at her son, still sleeping and smiled. Her precious boy. She'd do anything to protect him, to save him from pain. That's one part of what made the last few months so bad, knowing that she'd failed him so badly. It was also the same reason that had made her try to drive Robert away last year, to keep them apart. She knew that Robert would end up hurting him. She never expected them to be here. Robert practically living under her roof, with Aaron, and seemingly happy. If you'd told her that a year ago this is how things would be, Chas would have told everyone they were crazy. Funny how things change.

And she'd heard Robert say he loved him. Knowing she'd not been meant to overhear that didn't stop Chas dwelling on it. When Robert had said months ago "he's everything" she hadn't been able to quite believe it. After his behaviour, cheating on his wife with Aaron, how could he say that? She now started to accept that it might just be true, that might be how Robert felt. The look on his face as he'd watched Aaron sleep couldn't be faked. That kind of love and longing. It'd been nearing uncomfortable for Chas to witness that, she shouldn't be looking at someone watching her son that way. Too personal, too intimate. Too private. She'd actually turned her head away, feeling like she was intruding until Robert's voice had pulled her back. The soft way he'd spoken the words, like he couldn't keep it in any longer, needing to say them, even if Aaron couldn't hear them.

Aaron groaned, interrupting her thoughts as he woke up, stretching on the sofa.

"All right, love?" she asked.

"Yeah," Aaron said, voice croaky from sleep. "God, I needed that."

He blinked himself awake for a few moments before Chas spoke. "Robert came over earlier."

"Oh?" Aaron asked, forcefully trying to wake himself up. He patted his pockets, trying to find his phone. "What did he want?"

"I don't know," Chas said. "Didn't want to wake you up."

"Okay, thanks," Aaron said, finding his phone and texting him.

"He's all right."

"Who is?" Aaron asked, tapping away on his phone, losing the thread of the conversation.

"Robert," she said. "I… just letting you know, I think he's all right." Chas smiled at him and then left the room, leaving Aaron wondering what on earth Robert had said or done to win his mothers approval.


	9. Nightmares

_"I hate you!"_

 _"You killed her. You killed my Katie!" The sound of the floor collapsing under her weight, loud and deadly._

 _"Murderer."_

 _"Shut up!"_

 _"You shot Paddy."_

 _"You were the biggest mistake I ever made." Pointing a gun at Aaron and being unable to pull the trigger._

 _"You were going to shoot me."_

 _"I hate you."_

 _"You disgust me." Aaron tied to a radiator, bleeding from the head._

 _"You are a liar!"_

 _"Get out of my house. And out of my life."_

 _"He raped me." Seeing Aaron's fresh scars littering his chest, bloody and raw._

 _"You're pathetic!"_

 _The gunshot went off, pain blossoming sharp and agonising in his chest. He couldn't breathe…_

Robert woke up with a start, gasping for breath like he'd been drowning.

"You're okay," Aaron said quietly to his left. "Everything's all right." Robert closed his eyes, trying to calm down as he put his own hand across his chest, covering the scar of the bullet shot. He could feel the echo of the pain even now. That nightmare had been awful. Every bad thing he'd done, voices of the people he'd hurt, the worst things he'd ever had to live through all rolled into one dream. "Do you want to talk about it?" Aaron said quietly.

"No," Robert said, still struggling to breathe properly.

"Can I…" Aaron started. Robert didn't reply with words, instead grabbed Aaron's hand tightly, needing an anchor to reality. A touch to know he was safe and in control.

"Was I screaming?" Aaron's silence was as good as an admission.

"Yeah," Aaron said after a pause. "I tried to wake you."

There was a tentative knock on the door, which had to be Liv. Aaron got out of bed, throwing a T shirt on and opening the door.

"I heard screaming."

"Robert had a nightmare," Aaron said. "It's fine, go back to bed."

"What the hell was he dreaming about, being set on fire?" Liv grumbled, going back to her bedroom.

"Don't give the universe ideas," Robert said under his breath. Aaron closed the door and got back into bed, glad that Robert's breathing seemed to be under control now.

"Talk to me," Aaron said. Robert shook his head. "You've been there for me. And I know I was having more nightmares than you let on."

"It was everything," Robert said. "All the bad things rolled into one. Everything I've done over the past couple of years. Everything that's happened." He took in a deep breath. "Being shot. Katie. Chrissie. Paddy. You."

"What about me?" Aaron asked, not wanting to ask about Katie. That was something they didn't talk about. Ever. They couldn't.

"You… when I tried to shoot you. When you told me what… Gordon did to you. Not knowing what to do to help you."

"You did help," Aaron said firmly. "More than I think you'll ever know." Robert put his head in his hands for a moment, before looking back at Aaron.

"Robert, who shot you?" Robert looked at him, not sure what to say. "I spent time in prison because everyone thought I'd done it. I know you know who it was."

"Ross."

"What?" Aaron said. That didn't match up at all in his mind. Why would Ross do it, what did he have against Robert?

"Came up with some half baked plan with Andy. Andy and Ross both wanted their brothers dead. They arranged it so Andy would shoot Pete, and Ross would shoot me."

"That makes no sense," Aaron said, frowning.

"I don't think either of them were exactly rational at the time," Robert said. "It doesn't matter. It's over."

"Not if you're still having nightmares about it," Aaron said.

"Just… don't." Robert didn't have any more words, instead he pulled Aaron to him, needing to hold him. To be comforted by his warm body. Aaron let him enjoy the distraction for a moment, let Robert nuzzle into his neck, kissing him ardently.

"Hey," Aaron said quietly, pulling away. "It won't work to take your mind off it, you know."

"I know," Robert said with a sigh. Neither of them spoke as Aaron stroked his back gently, trying to soothe him off to sleep. It was working and he could feel the tension going out of him, his heart rate slowing.

"Thanks," he said lazily, eyes closing. Aaron kept touching him until his even breathing filled the room, then letting his hand fall away from his skin. Robert didn't often have nightmares, but they tended to be bad when he did. Aaron lay down, but it was a long time before he went to sleep.


End file.
